plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ZomBotany Attack!
This is a story about Dr. Zomboss that replaces the Zombies with the ZomBotanies, which causes the Zombies to team up with the Plants to defeat them. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Dr. Zomboss * Basic Zombie * Sunflower * Cactus * Peashooter * Peashooter Zombie * Wall-nut * Repeater * Wall-nut Zombie * Snow Pea * Gatling Pea * Tall-nut Zombie * Squash * Squash Zombie * Jalapeno * Jalapeno Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Potato Mine * Threepeater * Starfruit * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Football Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Dancing Zombie * Backup Dancer * Chomper * Ducky Tube Zombie * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie * Zomboni * Zombie Bobsled Team * Torchwood * Tall-nut * Gatling Pea Zombie * Balloon Zombie * Digger Zombie * Pogo Zombie * Cabbage-pult * Kernel-pult * Melon-pult * Catapult Zombie * Gargantuar * Imp Prologue Dr. Zomboss: “Grr! The Plants always manage to defeat my zombie armies, even though we are getting more and more powerful! Yet SOMEHOW they always win!” Basic Zombie in a crappy Peashooter mask: “Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss!” Dr. Zomboss: “Eh?” Basic Zombie in a crappy Peashooter mask: “Luk! With dis thisguise, I will infhiltrait the Plants base.” Dr. Zomboss: “Hmm...” Basic Zombie in a crappy Peashooter mask: “Wat do u thinkk?” Dr. Zomboss: “While your idea is 100% going to fail, you do give me an idea.” Chapter 1: Introducing ZomBotany Sunflower: “See anything yet?” Cactus: *Is stretched* “No, not any Zombies in sight.” Peashooter: “It’s been a while since the last Zombie attack... I wonder what they are up to this time.” Cactus: “Hmm... Oh, wait! I see them! But they’re kinda... different?” Sunflower: “What do you mean ‘different’?” Peashooter Zombie: “Braaainz…” Peashooter: “WHAT THE—!?” Peashooter Zombie: *Shoots pea at Peashooter* Peashooter: *Is getting hit* “Ow! Ouch! We need Wall-nut here!” Wall-nut: “I’m here!” *blocks peas shot by Peashooter Zombie* Peashooter: “Thanks, Wall-nut!” Wall-nut: “Wow! What are they?” Sunflower: “They’re zombies! But they have Peashooter head!” Peashooter: “That is disturbing to me.” *shoots at Peashooter Zombie* Cactus: “It’s disturbing in general, really.” *shoots at Peashooter Zombie* *A Peashooter Zombie’s head fell off, then it fell to the ground* Peashooter Zombies: “Braaainz…” Peashooter: “THERE’S MORE OF THEM!?” Cactus: “Now we know why Dr. Zomboss has been kinda quiet lately. He was working on these abominations.” Repeater: “Let me help you!” Peashooter: “Good! That way we can kill those Zombies faster.” Wall-nut Zombie: “Braaainz...” Wall-nut: “WHAT THE—!?” Cactus: “It seems Dr. Z has created more than one type of plant of these hybrids.” Wall-nut Zombie: *Munches on Wall-nut* Wall-nut: “AAAHH!!! IT’S SO WEIRD BEING EATEN BY A FELLOW WALL-NUT!!!” Snow Pea: “Let me slow him down!” *shoots at Wall-nut Zombie* Peashooter: “That does help, but there’s more of them coming! We’re gonna need more firepower to be able to beat those Wall-nut Zombies!” Gatling Pea: “Lemme take care of ‘em.” *shoots at Wall-nut Zombies* *One by one, the Wall-nut Zombies lose their head and fell to the ground* Tall-nut Zombie: “Braaainz…” Gatling Pea: “Tall-nuts!? This is going to cost more effort...” Peashooter: “They are coming in close groups!” Squash: “I’m ready! Let’s do it!” *squash a group of Tall-nut Zombies* Tall-nut Zombies: “Braaainz...” Squash: “Hmm? Still standing, huh?” *squash again* *The Tall-nut Zombies fell to the ground and lose their head* Squash Zombie: “Braaainz…” Squash: “Alright, I’m exhausted. Could somebody take care of that thing?” Wall-nut: “It’s getting closer!!!” *A Squash Zombie squashed Wall-nut, then its body fell to the ground* *More Squash Zombies are coming* Peashooter: “Hurry!!!” Jalapeno: “NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!” *explodes, destroying a lane of Squash Zombies* Peashooter: “Whew! That was close.” Cactus: “Indeed, it was.” Jalapeno Zombie: “Braaainz…” Peashooter: “ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Squash: “Alright, my energy has been refilled, it’s time to squash some—” Jalapeno Zombie: *explodes, destroying a lane that Squash, Repeater, Snow Pea, and Gatling Pea are in* Peashooter: “AAAAAHHH!!!” Sunflower: “More are coming!” Jalapeno Zombies: “BRAAAINZ!!!” Cactus: “This is urgent! Release the Lawn Mowers!” Jalapeno Zombies: “NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!” Peashooter: “HURRY!!!!!” *The Lawn Mowers mows down all the Jalapeno Zombies* Peashooter: “Whew! That was close!” Cactus: “No more of those hybrids in sight, but we lost all the Lawn Mowers. I say we’re pretty lucky.” Peashooter: “Finally! A time to breathe!” Cactus: “Even so, we barely survived this one. Who knows whether we'll survive the next one or not.” Peashooter: “Right, but... what should we do? Those hybrids have the same power as ours!” As the three of our plant members discuss about what to do in the next ‘ZomBotany’ attack, three dark figures are approaching them from the shadows... Chapter 2: Zombie Deal Conehead Zombie: “Greetings, fellow flora friends!” Peashooter: “Gaaah!!! Zombies!!!” Conehead Zombie: “Don’t worry, we are not here to attack you!” Peashooter: “How do we know what you’re saying is true and not another one of your deceiving trickery!?” Conehead Zombie: “Well, to be honest, we can’t prove anything to you.” Buckethead Zombie: “Wee juzt wanted to offer u some halp.” Basic Zombie: “Yeah.” Peashooter: “...what help?” Conehead Zombie: “Help you to defeat those ZomBotany hybrids.” Peashooter: “Whoa, so you’re saying you want to help us defeat an army of the Zombie side?” Buckethead Zombie: “See, u goat the point.” Conehead Zombie: “Not only three of us, but the rest of the undead army, excluding the ZomBotanies themselves, of course, will help you fight those ZomPlants.” Peashooter: “...” *shoot a pea at Conehead Zombie* Conehead Zombie: “Ow! It’s not a trick this time!” Peashooter: “Why do you want to help us fight your own army!?” Buckethead Zombie: “Becoz drktzmbozz nolgrr uzzezto BRAINZ!” Basic Zombie: “Thazwoywheewontohalpz BRAINZ!” Peashooter: “Uhh... Could you translate what they just said? I can’t really understand Zombish.” Conehead Zombie: “Dr. Zomboss no longer use the normal Zombies to attack the Plants anymore, and will probably keep using the ZomBotanies ever since he created them.” Basic Zombie: “Hee abandund uz.” Conehead Zombie: “If his plans of using the ZomBotanies are a success, then he will likely create more hybrids, eventually equip them with armor and weapons.” Peashooter: “Yikes!” Buckethead Zombie: “Iff dat happen, he will fur get aboot uz, nd will a bandon uz fur evher.” Conehead Zombie: “So we are willing to help you defeat those botanical undeads, so that Dr. Zomboss will never replace us.” Peashooter: “Hmm...” Cactus: “Remember the Zombie Apocalypse Survival 101. Never trust a zombie.” Sunflower: “But if we don’t trust them, those ZomBotanies will surely destroy us.” Peashooter: “...” Conehead Zombie: “So?” Peashooter: “...we accept your offer.” Conehead Zombie: “Great! I’ll inform the others about this.” Cactus: “This better not be a trick.” Conehead Zombie: “Oh, you never know.” Peashooter: “What?” Conehead Zombie: “Nothing.” Chapter 3: Plants & Zombies vs. ZomBotanies Dr. Zomboss: “Hmm… Although the ZomBotanies lost last time, the Plants barely made it. If this keeps up, I might finally achieve victory! Mwuahahaha!” *Dead silence* Dr. Zomboss: “Huh? Where’s everyone? Nyah, nevermind. I don’t need them anymore. Now I have the ZomBotanies!” ZomBotanies: “Braaainz…” Dr. Zomboss: “Hm! Looks like it’s about time we launch another attack! ZomBotanies, attack!” Meanwhile, the Plants and the Zombies are preparing... Potato Mine: “Are you sure we can trust them?” Threepeater: “Yea, I mean, what if the Zombies actually teamed up with the ZomBotanies to destroy us?” Peashooter: “I mean, what other choices do we have? Crazy Dave just recovered after a Bungee Zombie kidnapped him in the Zombot incident last week.” Basic Zombie: “Braaainz...” Repeater: “Whoa! Zombies!” *shoots at Basic Zombie* Basic Zombie: “Oof!” *head fell off, then fall to the ground* Repeater: “...oops! Um, you know, habit.” Starfruit: *Whispers, looking scared* “I don’t like the way this Pole Vaulter is looking at me…” Pole Vaulting Zombie: “Graaarh...” Starfruit: *Whispers louder* “HELP. ME.” Squash: “One inch closer to me and I’ll squash you to death!” Basic Zombie: *Shambles* Squash: “Hey! That’s too close!” *squashes Basic Zombie* Peashooter: “This isn’t going to work out.” Cactus: “They’re coming!” ZomBotanies: “Braaainz...” Basic Zombie: “Brainz? Wheyr?” Peashooter: “ATTACK!!!” Flag Zombie: "Zombies, go!" Wall-nut Zombie: “Braaainz...” Football Zombie: *Tackles Wall-nut Zombie* Repeater: *Shoots peas* Twice the pea is twice the goodness! For us Plants, at least.” Threepeater: “And thrice the pea is thrice the awesomeness!” *shoots peas* Squash Zombie: *Quickly shambles to Repeater* Snow Pea: “Whoa! Slow down there!” *Shoots frozen pea* Peashooter Zombie: *Shoots pea at Screen Door Zombie* Screen Door Zombie: *Blocks peas* “Brhaainzz!” *munches on Peashooter Zombie* Pole Vaulting Zombie: *Jumps over a Wall-nut Zombie, then munches on Peashooter Zombie* Tall-nut Zombie: *Stepped on a Potato Mine* SPUDOW!! Peashooter Zombie: *Shoots pea at Newspaper Zombie* Newspaper Zombie: *Newspaper got destroyed* “...GRRR!!!” *goes on a rampage* Dancing Zombie: “Brainzyeah!” Backup Dancers: “Brainz! Brainz! Brainz!” *munches on Wall-nut Zombies* Dancing Zombie: “Dizco iz undead.” Jalapeno Zombie: “NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!” Chomper: “Rargh!” *devours Jalapeno Zombie* “Spicy!” Ducky Tube Zombie: “…quack.” Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: *Winds Jack-in-the-Box while smiling and shivering* Zomboni: “Rrrgh...” *creates ice trails, while also crushing a few ZomBotanies* Zombie Bobsled Team: “Brainz or bust!” *bobsled hit a Tall-nut Zombie* Torchwood: “Come on! Shoot peas through my flame!” *Peas went through Torchwood’s flame, turning them into flaming peas* Torchwood: “Yeah, that’s the stuff. Turn those botanical undeads into crisps! Love it!” Tall-nut: *Release a tear* “I’m not used to get eaten AND shot at the same time!” Gatling Pea Zombie: *Shoots peas at Buckethead Zombie* CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! Buckethead Zombie: “I got a headache frum thiz noize.” Squash: “Lemme get rid of him.” *squashes Gatling Pea Zombie* Balloon Zombie: *Floats over Tall-nut Zombies* “Brainz!” Digger Zombie: *Tunnels under ZomBotanies, making them fall underground, then munches on them* Pogo Zombie: *Jumps over Wall-nut Zombies* “SPROING! SPROING! SPROI—” *hits Tall-nut Zombies* Cabbage-pult: “Take this, ZomBotanies!” *hurls cabbage* Kernel-pult: “How about some butter on your face, ZomBotanies?” *flings corn kernel* Melon-pult: “Dude, seriously?” Kernel-pult: “Oh, um.” *flings butter* “There we go. Man, this always happens.” Melon-pult: "Look at this, I deliver the biggest punch on the lawn!" *hurls watermelon* Catapult Zombie: “Me can lowb stuff too.” *lobs basketballs at the ZomBotanies* Gargantuar: “ME SMASH!” *smashes ZomBotanies* Imp: “Yahaha!” Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: *Jack came out of the box* Hwa!!! *explodes with some of the ZomBotanies* The battle went pretty long, but the ZomBotanies are no match against the unified Plants and Zombies... Chapter 4: ZomBotany Down Peashooter Zombie: *Head fell off, then fall to the ground* Cactus: “That’s it! That was the last one!” Peashooter: “We win! Woo-hoo!” Conehead Zombie: “I think there’s one last thing that you need to worry about.” Balloon Zombie: “Brainz!” Peashooter: “Uh... w-what is it?” *Every Zombie stares at Peashooter, the tension rises* Peashooter: “G-Gulp!” *The tension keeps rising* Peashooter: *Is frightened, getting ready to shoot* *The tension keeps rising* Conehead Zombie: *Rushes to Peashooter* Peashooter: “AAAHH!!!” Conehead Zombie: “HELP!” Peashooter: “…huh?” Conehead Zombie: “If Dr. Zomboss ever finds out that we, Zombies, have helped you Plants to destroy the ZomBotanies, he will kill us! Again!” Squash: “So what do you want us to do about it?” Conehead Zombie: “We request that you never speak anything regarding us helping you.” Squash: “And what makes you think we won't tell Zomboss?” Conehead Zombie: “Think about it, if Dr. Zomboss ever find out about this, not only he’ll destroy us, but he’ll most likely recreate the ZomBotanies to destroy you too.” Peashooter: “Yikes! We don’t want that to happen.” Conehead Zombie: “So now we have to go. We don’t want to look like we’re involved in this battle. Brainz!” *After that, the Zombies shambles, leaving the Plants behind, and a bunch of dead ZomBotanies* Epilogue Dr. Zomboss: “How is this possible? The ZomBotanies were easily destroyed! How come? The last time it was quite a success! Except by the possibility that the last time the Plants were not well prepared as they didn’t know what they were against yet. It is possible that after their encounter with the ZomBotanies, the Plants have thought out a good strategy to counter them. Drats! I wish I could watch the entire battle so that I can analyze it.” Conehead Zombie: “Brainz...” Dr. Zomboss: “Ah, Conehead! Tell the Zombies to prepare for the next attack. This time we have to defeat those weeds!” Conehead Zombie: “Ready, Boss!” *winks at '''YOU'*'' Category:Fanfics